lightmyfire333
by GatesThistle
Summary: I gave him a chance to confess, crossing my arms imperiously. "Anything you want to tell me?"  He thought hard about it. "I had sex on your bed fifteen minutes ago."


"What the hell is this?"

I slammed my door open as hard as a skinny wizard without the aid of magic could slam _my_ door.

Thomas' eyes flicked up from whatever trashy magazine he was flipping through on my couch, sprawled in that lounging fashion that made him look like he belonged on the set of _Zoolander_.

"What's what?" He said all too innocently.

I gave him a chance to confess, crossing my arms imperiously. "Anything you want to tell me?"

He thought hard about it. "I had sex on your bed fifteen minutes ago."

I spluttered. "That's not… I meant…" I figured that unending discussion could wait until later. There was a more pressing matter. "_This_," I finally hissed, slamming a single sheet of printer paper onto the table.

His eyes slid to the paper and to my gaze, keeping his doe-eyed innocent look. "Who's this 'lightmyfire333'?"

My finger tapped the picture in the upper right hand corner. Not many pictures get taken of me. Kinda comes with the territory. This one was a quick cameo I hadn't even known existed, and was... well… actually pretty good. I was out of my ever-present duster, in a button down flannel shirt, slouching in the same couch Thomas was occupying at that moment. There was a beer in my hand and a half smile on my face. I looked _relaxed_.

His eyes widened a little more, which I hadn't thought possible. "Would you look at that."

I growled. "You know my lack of technology-friendliness, so I wonder, who on earth could have set this up?" I drawled sarcastically.

He blinked. The innocent act was slipping. "Um…. Murphy?"

I raised one eyebrow. "She's the one who brought it to my attention."

He flinched a little.

"Also, she is not nearly as interested in getting me laid as some of my other friends," I continued smoothly.

He cracked a tiny smile. "You're welcome?"

"_When_ exactly were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Soon?"

I snorted disbelievingly.

"Hey, look on the bright side. You've gotten some offers."

I blinked. I'd been so caught up in the fact that there was a profile of me on a dating site that I hadn't looked too thoroughly at the details before tearing off to confront the most likely suspect. "Um," I said. Eloquence, thy name is Harry Dresden.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You just came storming in here the second you found out didn't you?"

"Um."

He tapped one elegant finger on the messages that were cut off by the end of the sheet. "There are more."

"Oh."

He rolled off the couch and went to raid the fridge, giving me time to adjust.

I still hadn't moved when he returned with two beers. He snorted.

"Seriously, little brother, we need to work on your self-esteem."

I stuck my tongue out at him, accepting the proffered beer. I never claimed to be mature.

We both sat down.

"Seriously, though," I said. "I still want you to shut it down."

"_How_ are you not still a virgin again?"

I felt my cheeks go a little pink. "My sex life is none of your concern."

"Or lack thereof."

The pink spread a bit, encasing my ears. "Look, just shut it down, okay?"

"Alright, fine," he said backing off.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. Finally I broke it, slanting my gaze towards him and adopting a playful smirk.

"Really though? 'Things are bound to ignite'?"

He lifted his hands defensively. "I was trying to show your faults in a positive light. Not my fault your first dates always seem to end in flame."

I laughed, all tension forgotten in a golden moment of familial teasing and Mac's ale.

**Author's Note**: Not entirely in character, but hey, I don't do much in this fandom, cut me some slack. Just some brotherly teasing that came to me in a moment of boredom. Hope you enjoyed.

For those of you who grew up under a rock... (I can totally empathize)

_Zoolander_ is a hilarious movie about male models.

Light My Fire is a song by The Doors.

(Also, I know nothing about dating sites, pardon my lack of details and/or mistakes)


End file.
